10 Prompts
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: this was so hard, aaaand it still sucks after 3 hours-.- For the Why? Oh Why? Challenge? Competition? Dare? You Choose! challenge in HPFC


"Would you like to take a walk, Luna?" She smiled up at the large centaur looking down at her.  
"No thank you, Bane. I have to go feed some homeless bunnies!" She smiled and bounced away into the forest, leaving Bane laughing at the childish mentality of his friend. He rode into the forest in the opposite direction, stopping to speak to a bushy haired girl sitting on a log.  
"Hermione...?" His voice was soft, full of question. She turned around and looked at him, frowning and looking back to the small fire she had made for warmth. "What are you doing here?" He trotted over to her and lay beside her. "What happened? It isn't safe here, you know that." She nodded.  
"Maybe I'll die, or something will posses me. Then maybe I'll be more interesting." Hermione looked at her hands and a tear fell off her chin. "I wish I wasn't so frumpy. Like, for one night, I wish I wasn't myself so someone would want to hang out with me." He sighed and reached in his pocket, pulling out a small bag. In it, was a cookie, and on the bag, it read; 'WWW. Use with stupidity and caution!'.  
"Got it off George and Fred. It's their 'Wild night' formula, but if something happens to you, it was the Weasleys." She smiled and laughed cheeks still red from tears.  
"Is this a joke? I'm totally trying this!" He raised an eyebrow and she ate the small cookie in one bite. Bane looked at her curiously as nothing happened.  
"Feel any different?" she shook her head.  
"They probably gave me it free because it doesn't work." he shrugged and laughed. "At least you got a cookie out of it!" She laughed and nodded in agreement.  
"So they just gave you it? No charge?"  
"Yea, they were handing them out, announcing a party in Gryffindor tower. Guess it's not gonna be too wild since they're defects, but at least I'm invited!" He winked and stood up.  
"Thanks, Bane." She smiled and he nodded before trotting off.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the first annual Hogwarts party! Guessing that you all ate your cookies, tonight should be wild!" Fred shouted and George helped him off the top of someone's bed-posts. Hermione laughed as Ron and Harry arrived in pajama pants, Harry without a shirt, and Ron with a tank top.  
"Hey Hermione! Glad you could make it!" Harry shouted, and she blushed, trying not to look at his abs. It was obvious that Ron was not ready to party, with the fact he had dark lines under his eyes, and he headed straight to bed. Daphne followed him, curling up in bed next to him and kissing his red hair before putting up silencing charms so they could sleep. Hermione engaged in conversation with Ginny, and Harry listened in with Fred and George's argument.  
"He's handsome, isn't he?" Ginny giggled and Hermione grinned at her best friend.  
"Who, Draco or Harry?" They sat down and Ginny sighed.  
"I would say Harry, but I need to tell you something about us..." Hermione cocked her head. "My mom told me last night, that Harry had a twin sister. And the night.../that/ night...they were separated. My mum told me, that I was that twin." After a moment, Hermione furrowed her brow and held Ginny's forehead.  
"Are you feeling okay? You don't even look alike!" Ginny frowned.  
"I'm fine, and I know. All I know, is last night, I learned that I am Harry Potter's twin sister." Hermione shook her head.  
"I don't believe it. Not for a second. Did you get a cookie?" She nodded.  
"I didn't eat it. Should I?"  
"They don't work; you might as well, for the cookie." She laughed and pulled it out of her pocket, popping it in her mouth. They looked over at Draco, and he was in a heated argument with Harry and Romilda Vane. They couldn't hear over the music what it was about, but it was enough to make Romilda storm out of the common room with clenched fists. Ginny shrugged.  
"You would think they would have sorted out their issues by now."  
"Ginny, those are the two most stubborn people I know." She laughed and stood up, heading over to the two boys."  
"You're such a prat, Malfoy!" Harry gritted his teeth, but by then, the mood had changed in the room. Everyone seemed to obtain passion of every kind from mid-air, and fists were being thrown in every direction, along with kisses being given to everybody by the most surprising people. Drinks were being taken back, people were being knocked out with bottles, and the loudness of the room increased by a hundred times. Fred and George high-fived each other and laughed, watching the scene and making bets on who would last the longest. Hermione tried to get Harry's attention, but he threw a spell in Draco's direction. When she looked there, standing in his place was a girl with his same silver eyes and blonde hair. She screamed and ran for Harry with fists clenched and fire in her eyes. Harry laughed and was tackled. She tried to break them up, hoping she would last longer than Ginny, who was already in a cat fight with Pansy Parkinson, but "Draco" was knocked out with a bottle, thrown from somewhere above. There was screaming and people throwing spells in every direction. The party had turned dangerous, and she wanted to get out. She helped Harry up, and they met eyes. After that, she saw him differently. His lips looked totally kissable, and his body, totally touchable. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist when she kissed back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss as much as she could without losing her balance. The room became a blur, but the bass of the music, and screaming and violence happening around her, only added to her pleasure, making her heart beat faster. They quickly made their way into an un-occupied room and shut the door behind them, the noise of the party muffled behind their kisses.

"Harry, we need to talk..." Hermione muttered to him during study hall. He ignored her, like he had for the whole week after the party. Draco was back into a male, she noticed, but she no longer paid attention to him. She shook his arm and he looked over at her.  
"We have nothing to discuss. I refuse to believe what Fred and George told us." He looked down at his book again and Hermione sat closer to him, whispering in his ear.  
"Harry, I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes, not wanting to look in his. He dropped his pencil and stood up, walking out of the room without another word. "Harry, listen to me!" Her eyes flooded with tears and she ran after him.  
"Hermione! Have you seen professor Snape? He's gone missing! Do you-" Neville stopped mid-sentence when he saw her tears and apologized immediately, running off to ask someone else. Harry turned around and looked Hermione straight in the eye.  
"You can't be pregnant if nothing happened." His eyes were filled with tears too, but Hermione wouldn't believe him.  
"Harry, I took the test this morning. I'm not lying." she wiped her eyes and he sighed.  
"Hermione, I'm only 15. I can't deal with this. I can't be a father." He held his head and hit it on the wall.  
"Yea? Well you are one, so stop telling yourself you aren't and admit what happened!" The tears spilled onto her cheeks and she ran off, leaving Harry sinking to his knees. Attention to him. She shook his arm and he looked over at her.  
"We have nothing to discuss. I refuse to believe what Fred and George told us." He looked down at his book again and Hermione sat closer to him, whispering in his ear.  
"Harry, I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes, not wanting to look in his. He dropped his pencil and stood up, walking out of the room without another word. "Harry, listen to me!" Her eyes flooded with tears and she ran after him.  
"Hermione! Have you seen professor Snape? He's gone missing! Do you-" Neville stopped mid-sentence when he saw her tears and apologized immediately, running off to ask someone else. Harry turned around and looked Hermione straight in the eye.  
"You can't be pregnant if nothing happened." His eyes were filled with tears too, but Hermione wouldn't believe him.  
"Harry, I took the test this morning. I'm not lying." she wiped her eyes and he sighed.  
"Hermione, I'm only 15. I can't deal with this. I can't be a father." He held his head and hit it on the wall.  
"Yea? Well you are one, so stop telling yourself you aren't and admit what happened!" The tears spilled onto her cheeks and she ran off, leaving Harry sinking to his knees.

_**AU: Yea, it sucks. I know. Please no hateful comments**_

_**My 10 prompts were:**_

_**Friendship between Luna Lovegood and Bane the centaur, Bunnies, Harry finds out he is a dad, at 15, Draco spends a week as a girl, Wild Hermione, Ron/Daphne Greengrass pairing, "What are you doing here?", Snape goes missing, Ginny finds out she is Harry's twin sister, and Gryffindor Tower**_


End file.
